


Heroe

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure he could see the end when it happened. Was sure if he had been twenty seconds earlier he would have been safe. But he’d never know the answer to that. The events of that night where always what they were. He’d never be able to turn back the clock. Thinking back, he should have taken Kimi’s offer to stay. Just stayed with the Finn until some other people decided to make a move. Leaving on his own was ridiculous.</p><p>Leaving on his own made him vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago wanting to try out a darker format of writing and I found it yesterday. I've decided I'm going to do this in three parts, hopefully relatively quickly but (like always) don't hold me to that :L
> 
> Please note this is a rape/non-con and even though I can assure no graphic scenes of rape/non-con are described it is an underlying tone with severe focus on it. That is why I have given this work a Mature rating. Please do not read on if you feel like this topic will be unsettling to read or disturbing to you. 
> 
> The title/work is slightly inspired by an Enrique Iglesias song but the Spanish version because I strongly believe it's much more powerful. **Disclaimer** I do not own the song or any of it's rights.
> 
> I think that's everything I wanted to say before we start. More characters are to be added to this (I think) with the possibility of a few more relationships. I hope you enjoy :')
> 
> *14*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fernando knew he shouldn’t have done it. To even consider putting himself in this position was reckless. Almost asking for trouble. He hadn’t drunk but that wasn’t why he had gone. So he was completely sober as he moved down the dark alleyway that was suggested to be a quick shortcut back to his flat. He kept checking over his shoulder with every step. His heartbeat echoing in his ear. He should have kept focused on where he was going. Should have kept his eyes on the lights to make sure he was still near the street. Not that that would have helped: he was a building away from civilisation with no means of escape.

So he pushed his feet on. Trying to keep his breathing steady.

He was sure he could see the end when it happened. Was sure if he had been twenty seconds earlier he would have been safe. But he’d never know the answer to that. The events of that night where always what they were. He’d never be able to turn back the clock. Thinking back, he should have taken Kimi’s offer to stay. Just stayed with the Finn until some other people decided to make a move. Leaving on his own was ridiculous.

Leaving on his own made him vulnerable.

Fernando saw the figure before he was seen, but with such a limited area there was nowhere to hide. Nowhere to wait for the coast to be clear. Fernando took a breath. It could just be another person heading home. Just because the news made it out to be dangerous at night didn’t mean that the person at the end of the alley would do him any harm. But the walls suddenly felt closer and his breathing increased. He was panicking. His hand dove in his pocket for some sort of weapon but there was nothing there. His phone, maybe, but if they wanted to mug him he would throw that at them and run.

Keeping his head down Fernando forced himself on. The sudden echo of steps made him turn over his shoulder: two other figures, hanging back in the shadows. They were following him. Fernando wanted out. He was sure he could outrun them. But the figure at the end of the alley… He would surely catch him; stop him from moving further forwards. Fernando considered his options. He had never really been a fighter, so that option was initially off the table. Running was a possibility. Maybe he could catch the waiting one with his elbow. Out on the street he would be safe. The street was too public. Fernando could easily slip into the crowd.

But walking into someone wiped out that idea too.

Fernando didn’t want to look up at the body in front of him. His blood ran cold as the man’s hand traced up his arm, tickling across his shoulder and onto his face. He tried to keep his breathing calm, his panic hidden. The soft chuckle from above him let him know he wasn’t doing well.

“Hello…” The man purred from in front of him. Fernando tried to resist but his head was forced upwards, looking at his assailant. Fernando saw the ragged chin smattered with unkempt hair but the rest of the face was covered by the shadow of a hoody. Fernando said nothing, pulling from his grasp.

“Excuse me…” Fernando tried, dropping his head as he moved around the man. A hand caught tightly onto his bicep, a twisted smirk coming into view. Dread filled Fernando’s stomach. He pressed his phone into the guy’s hand. “Take, please. Now I go.” Fernando tried, his voice shaking. As the device cluttered to the ground Fernando knew they didn’t want to mug him.

They wanted something worse.

“I’m not sure you’ve understood what’s going on here.” The guy grumbled, his voice sounding tobacco-broken. But there was still that smirk. It was unnerving.

“Is he Spanish?” Another voice sneered. Fernando felt his cheeks heating up.

“Sounds it.” Another voice agreed. A hand was clamped tightly onto Fernando’s cheek, thumb scratching across the bone.

“Aww, look, you’ve made him blush.” The initial man smirked. Fernando squinted his eyes closed, wishing it all to be over.

“Please…” He breathed. His back scraped against the wall.

“A beggar. I like that.” The smirk came again, his hand slipping from Fernando’s cheek down the front of his shirt.

“Stop…” Fernando tried, but it was weak and pathetic. The three men surrounding him laughed openly. Fernando wanted the darkness to take him.

“What’s you’re name, sugar stick.” The first man asked. Fernando bit his tongue. “Naww, don’t stop talking now…” He purred, his lips close to Fernando’s ear. Fernando tried to shy away but he was being held still, pinned to the wall. He continued to squirm, fruitlessly. “Now, now, play nice. Or do you need a drink to calm down?” The man asked, his raspy breath running down Fernando’s neck. Fernando shook his head furiously, clamping his teeth together tightly. “I wonder if you’re as pretty down there as you are up here…” He mused, his second hand cupping Fernando’s crotch. Fernando tried to find a way out but nothing was working. He was stuck. There was nothing more he could do.

“I think he likes that.” A voice sneered. Fernando could feel the heat pouring off his face, knew the man crowding him so closely would be able to feel it too.

“Mmm… I like that.” The guy purred into his ear feeling the outline of Fernando’s cock through his jeans. Fernando felt sick. He needed a way to push the guy off him, run for freedom. By no chance was arising. His breathing was increasing as the panic set in. This was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The man’s lips found Fernando’s, his two hands holding Fernando’s head still so he couldn’t move from the kiss. Fernando bit back everything, not allowing the guy to roam into his mouth and begging for some kind of escape. As the guy parted his lips, sucking Fernando’s bottom one between his own, Fernando bit down hard on the inside of the guy’s mouth, making him call out in pain and recoil. Fernando tried to take his chance, sending his knee up into the man’s gut and sprinting towards the end of the alley. He wasn’t sure how far he had made it before hands were back on him, pushing him back against the wall. The first man spat the blood from his mouth. His hood had fallen back and his pale, lifeless eyes seemed to glow in the distant streetlights.

“That’s not playing nice, pretty boy.” The man gritted before sending his fist into the side of Fernando’s face. He was released, falling backwards and bumping heavily against the brick wall, sliding down it. The man loomed over him. “I think he might need that drink now.”

“No! Por favor! Hago suplico! Por favor!” Fernando begged. A fast kicked to his side winded him, having him spluttering on the ground.

“Speak fucking English.” The third man barked. Fernando tried to drag himself across the floor, still heading for what he believed was the end of the alleyway. But it was no use. Hands grabbed his back and they pulled him to his feet, slamming him face first into the wall. The first man surrounded him again. Fernando throat tightened as he felt the man’s errection pressing into him.

“I’m going to make you pay for that.” He growled in Fernando’s ear. “And I’m going to make you pay for pissing off my friend.” The man went and Fernando took the moment to breath he needed out. He needed some help. “Let’s get him almost unconscious. He’ll be more pliable that way.” A voice muttered. It was enough to break Fernando.

“HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE! HELP! HELP! HELP ME!” Fernando hollered, squinting his eyes closed and using the remaining fight left in him to beg for any way out of this. Hands clamped over his mouth but he continued to yell. Continued to try and fight them off.

But it got worse and Fernando’s voice faded out.

Everything began to spin. To not make sense. Fists, hands and feet attacked him, bruising his body as the world swayed on its axis, the sky becoming the wall. Fernando tried to keep upright but he was finding it increasingly difficult, his grip sliding down the wall.

“That will do.” A voice slurred in Fernando’s head. Hands continued to roam his body but they were no longer so harsh. Fernando wanted out. Either passed out or for them to stop. He winced as the cold air hit his bare torso. Whimpered in pain as the brickwork cut into his skin. Tongues, fingers, lips everything ran over his body. Fernando closed his eyes forcing himself not to think or feel.

He forced himself to ignore the cold as he felt his jeans shoved down to his knees. He refused to let himself think.

He would never know how much later it was when his body felt as cold as the ground he had been left on. Each breath seemed to take enormous effort to create. Each one passed and Fernando had to keep reminding himself what the purpose was. He had been left so why couldn’t he just leave this awful night behind. He wished it were a dream. No, a nightmare. That would at least make everything more bearable.

The worst part of it was that he was painfully hard. Never had he felt this close to a climax without achieving it. But he was repulsed by it. How could he find pleasure out of what he endured? There was no pleasure. His body had betrayed him to its primal instincts and Fernando hated himself for it. He wanted to finish himself off but he couldn’t. Then he would have to admit to climaxing over the event.

And wasn’t that like saying he enjoyed it?

He could hear a buzzing somewhere. See a small flash of light from the floor but there was no way he would ever reach it. No way he would ever try. What would he even say to someone at this point? Help me? It was too late for help. Fernando’s muscles fell into spasm as the clod night licked up his naked flesh. There was no point anymore. Fernando was just going to stay here and rue his bad decision.

The approaching footsteps made him flinch, but if they had come back he didn’t have the energy to fight them. Maybe he would accept that drink. Obviously there was some sort of drug in it that would bend him to their will. The footsteps scuffed on the concrete as they stopped by the flashing phone. A man stooped down and collected it off the floor, the light illuminating his features. Fernando would have potentially been able to make them out if he wasn’t hiding away from the new occupant of the alley.

“Kimi? Whose Kimi?” The man asked, his voice deep, rough but somehow soothing. Fernando closed his eyes tightly as the man looked his way. “Shit…” A frantic hand rested on Fernando’s hip and Fernando found a new wave of energy.

“HELP! HELP ME-!”

“-Woah! Alright, mate. Calm down. I’m good. I’m not going to hurt you.” The man tried. Fernando wanted to believe him but there was no way of telling. Not now. Fernando shook his head, trying, but failing, to move away.

“PLEASE!”

“Mate, calm down. Just breathe. Relax.”

“Vete a la mierda, no me toques… Alguien por favor ayuda…” Fernando whimpered.

“Right… I’m sorry, I don’t speak Italian-”

“-Spanish…” Fernando sighed as the tears ran over his nose.

“Look, I’m a doctor. I can take care of you, mate.” The man said. Fernando just closed his eyes. “You… You need to trust me. I’m just trying to help.” When Fernando made no other move the man placed his hand back on Fernando’s hip. Fernando remained silence, trying not to wince away from the warm touch. He gasped in pain as the man tried to lift his jeans back up.

“Stop, stop…” Fernando begged, the pain too much. The man looked down at him sympathetically.

“Do you want me to help you-?”

“-No.” Fernando bit back. There was silence for a moment.

“Please, let me help.”

“No.”

“I can’t get your jeans up whilst you-”

“-Then they stay down.” Fernando winced, his voice three times quieter. There was a sigh from above him that tempted Fernando to open his eyes.

“I’m a doctor.” The guy pressed.

“Do not care.”

“Listen, if you don’t-” The man’s voice was getting more heated but unfortunately he rested his hand on Fernando’s inner thigh, mere inches from his pulsing errection. The moan that was ripped from Fernando’s body had him hating himself more. He needed this to end.

“Sorry…” Fernando breathed, tears pouring down his face. A gentle hand dried them away.

“It’s no problem. I’m just trying to help. You feel like ice, mate. I need to warm you up.” Fernando just nodded. The hand was still on his thigh. “But I need to get your clothes sorted to do that.” Fernando screwed up his face in embarrassment. When did the horror end? “Either you do it or I can.”

“Do not watch.” Fernando asked quietly, feeling small and pathetic.

“Alright. I’ve turned around.” Fernando would have opened his eyes to check but he wanted none of this to be real. It didn’t take him long to have his orgasm ripping through his body, spilling more filth across the dirty concrete floor. The sob that shook out of him was uncontrollable. Fernando curled himself into the foetal position, tucking his head under his arms and sobbing violently. “It’s alright, mate… It’s over now…” The man cooed softly, rubbing Fernando’s shoulder blades. Fernando shook his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“No…” Fernando shook his head but he was already being moved. It seemed the man was no longer taking no for an answer. A cool piece of something Fernando didn’t know was brushed over his legs and stomach before his jeans were pulled back up. Fernando tried to make his unresponsive fingers work his buttons of his shirt but it was to no use. The man moved his fingers away, gaining a frustrated groan from Fernando.

“How long have you been out here?” He asked, his eyes watching his fingers methodically pushed the button through each hole. Fernando shrugged.

“Do… Do not know…” Fernando breathed, his body tensing at the cool chill rushing over him. The man shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around Fernando’s shoulders. Fernando snuggled deep into the leather, soaking in the warmth that lingered from the other man’s body.

“I’m Mark.” The man said, gifting Fernando a small smile. Fernando just nodded, looking at him with curious eyes.

“Fernando.” Fernando shivered, his voice muffled by Mark’s jacket and broken by the chattering of his teeth.

“Nice to meet you, Phil Janho.” Mark smiled delicately. Fernando felt the whisper of a smile brush his lips.

“Fernando.” He repeated, moving the jacket from his mouth briefly so the word was clear.

“My apologies, Fernando.” Mark nodded. Fernando blushed a little at that. “I prefer that.”

“What?” Fernando frowned a little.

“Fernando. It suits you better.”

“Is my name.” Fernando smiled slightly. Mark found himself wanting to see that expression.

“And Kimi,” Mark asked, indicating to Fernando’s phone in his hand. “Is she your girlfriend?” Fernando had to laugh lightly at that.

“ _He_ is my flatmate.” Fernando corrected. The gorgeous blush that spread on Mark’s cheeks made Fernando’s own heat up.

“I’m sounding like a bit of a dick at the moment aren’t I, mate.” Mark chastened himself. Fernando shook his head.

“Not at all.”

“I really think I should get you to hospital.” Mark said sheepishly, watching the little colour that had regained in Fernando’s cheeks dissipate.

“Is not necessary. Am fine.”

“You can barely walk. And you might have hyperthermia.”

“Are a doctor, can you not help me?” Fernando tried desperately. The last thing he wanted to do was relive the last hour or so of his life. The scary thought was he knew if he thought about it hard enough he would remember everything.

“At least let me call Kimi. He’s been trying to get hold of you.” Mark said with sympathetic eyes. But Fernando shook his head.

“Just take me home.” He requested. Mark blinked at him.

“Home?”

“Yes.”

“Let me call the police, at least report-”

“-Home.” Fernando stressed, pushing to his feet. Mark had to hop up to stop Fernando before he fell back down. Mark frowned at him. He wanted to take Fernando to a hospital. They would make sure he was Ok. But they would also ask questions. Questions Fernando apparently didn’t want to answer.

“Let me get you to my car.” Mark offered, supporting Fernando up and making sure that his jacket was constantly wrapped around him. But Fernando shook his head again, trying to stand on unstable feet.

“Live just round the corner.”

“I’d prefer it if we drove, mate.”

“Is silly. By time we are in the car we could be home.”

“My car isn’t far, Fernando.” Mark pushed, leaving no room for an argument. He wrapped his arm tightly around the Spaniard and started leading him back down the alleyway, in the wrong direction to be heading towards his house. Fernando didn’t know why but he wanted to curl into Mark’s embrace. He rested his head lightly on his shoulder, feeling somewhat safe. It was nice, peaceful… “Just relax, Ok, buddy?” Mark said, putting Fernando in his car. “I’m looking after you.” He said softly, clicking Fernando’s seatbelt in place. Fernando nodded, snuggling back in Mark’s jacket.

“Is just here, on the left…” Fernando muttered as Mark began driving. However Mark didn’t stop. Fernando turned to frown at him. “We have gone pa-”

“-I know.” Mark nodded sadly, changing gear. Fernando coward away from him.

“Are you kidnapping me?” He knew he shouldn’t have got in the car. He knew it. Mark was probably in cahoots with those monsters from the alley. They would get someone and then leave them for Mark to come and pick up. Fernando felt so stupid. “Let me out.”

“No, Fernando, calm down. I’m taking you to the hospital.” Mark explained softly. “You need to get checked out.”

“Let me out of this car!” Fernando protested, ripping at the handle. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Calm down-”

“-HELP!” Fernando screamed, clawing at the window. Mark pulled off the road, stopping on the curb. Fernando panicked, his breathing harsh as he reached for the door handle. But all the locks clicked into place. Fernando turned his head sharply back to Mark, pressing himself close against the door.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Ok.” Mark said, fishing for something in his pocket. He handed the card over to Fernando. “I want to help you.” Fernando looked down at the ID badge _Dr. Mark Webber: internal medicine._ “I’m worried about you. Fuck knows how long you’ve been lying out there, mate. You’re freezing, pale and apparently paranoid-”

“-Am not paranoid.” Fernando spat, throwing the badge back at Mark and curling into himself. “Want to go home.”

“And I’ll take you straight there once I know you’re absolutely fine.” Mark pressed. “I can’t leave you like this, Fernando. You’re not right.”

“Am fine.” Fernando hissed, tears brewing in his eyes. Mark wanted to comfort him but right now that didn’t seem like the right thing to be doing; trying to physically touch Fernando. He restarted the car.

“Look, I’ll do the evaluation, Ok? That way you know no one will ask any questions. I’m just asking for half an hour, Fernando. Just so I know you’re safe.” Feeling he didn’t have much of a choice anyway Fernando just shrugged, looking up as the streetlamps danced over his head.

Tonight had been really shit.

**Author's Note:**

> #ForzaJules


End file.
